


Dreamer's Wish

by KahlantheConfessor



Series: Dreamer's Series [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dreamer's Game<br/>At least to himself, Jacob can admit who he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer's Wish

Jacob watches her lying in the woods looking up at the clouds. The pack is lying around, taking a nap. Most are in wolf form. Some like him and Leah are lying in their human skin. Nakedness doesn't matter to them anymore.

He watches her, knowing that tonight, when he's sure Seth and Sue are asleep, he'll come into her bedroom through the always open window. Leah will be lying there, knowing he's coming. She'll be waiting for the chance to let go of her pain and pretend she's with Sam. He'll come to her shedding his clothes as he goes. Leah won't be wearing any. He'll lay on her and smoothly enter her. He'll kiss her once and her eyes will close and she will imagine its Sam and he'll imagine it's her.

He'll move in and out of her slowly pretending he's making love to her but she'll grow impatient because this is Leah after all. Jacob will speed up, his mind only on her. Leah will scrape her nails down his back, pretending he's Sam and he'll pretend it's her.

Jacob will feel Leah tighten around him and she'll bite him, pretending his tan flesh is Sam's and he'll follow, remembering at the last moment to call Bella's name, instead of Leah's. He won't bite her, won't leave any mark that he was there because Leah would hate him for it because Sam would be gentle with her and the marks will remind her that's not with Sam. That it's Jacob who's fucking her. Because that's all this is to her.

Jacob will lay with her, pretending for a few minutes Leah loves him and she's his, just like he is hers. She'll hang onto him, holding him close and for those few precious moments, he can pretend she's holding onto him because he's Jacob, not because she wants him to be Sam.

Eventually he'll have to untangle himself from her because he doesn't want to hear her tell him to leave. That would break his heart just one step further and he can't live with that.

He won't say anything because she wouldn't let him back because that would mean she has to face that she's not with Sam.

He'll move out the window. She'll turn away and he'll look at her one last time. He'll pretend that this isn't what it really is, just for one second. Then he'll jump and run into the woods, leaving her behind, wishing he could turn around but he can't.

Tomorrow when they're run with the pack and her thoughts will be on Sam and he'll have to fake that he's still in love with Bella which he hasn't been in a long time.

No he doesn't love Bella. He loves Leah but it might as well be Bella because the only differences between what happened with Bella and what was happening with Leah is that Leah never loved him and he never fucked Bella.

He loves Leah. Leah with her exotic way–perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, eyelashes like feather dusters, and her beautiful mind.

Yes he loves Leah, heart, body, and soul. Once again he's in love with someone who doesn't love him. Seems to happen a lot to Jacob.


End file.
